Lost Stories Of The Past
by Tuppence
Summary: This takes place long ago, before Hogwarts was built, and attempts to explain (in later chapters) about the rivalries, and personalities of the founders.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the stuff owned by J. K. R. I do own the stuff I made up (rather a stupid thing for me to say, don't you think?) and the idea for this fan fiction. Please read and review.  
  
Lost Stories Of The Past  
  
Prologue  
  
Many things happen, most of which are unknown. They shape the way things are, and the way things will be, but nobody can know the start of it all. No Wizardry records show this, for this was before even Hogwarts was created. Nor do any Muggles have any idea of it. It was long before any of their records show, before even the Stone Age.  
  
Things were very different, then, and yet, inexplicably the same. But one difference was that things were never black or white, they were almost always grey. Good was never far from evil, and neither was evil distant from the good that took place.  
  
It was a time unlike any that have ever been heard of, and maybe, never will it be heard of again.  
  
But there are truths in the most ridiculous of legends, and they formed a part of most legends. They could even be called a rumour's essence, the mother of all myths, good or evil.  
  
Things were in some ways the same, however. The Earth still orbited the Sun, and was perhaps very much insignificant in comparison to the happenings of the Universe, if one could ever find out what is happening in it. There were still the rich and the poor, the proud and the humble, the selfless and the greedy, but there was never the good and the evil, for they were the one and the same.  
  
It was one morning before the dawn, in June, that someone, who was to be one of the most legendary people on Earth, was born. In a castle, on the Island named Hydkap, now known as the United Kingdom, a child was born, a girl.  
  
Her kingdom consisted of what would be today known as the counties of Yorkshire, Lincolnshire, Nottinghamshire and Leicestershire, in what was known as the Kingdom of Fioqurg.  
  
The royal family had been hoping for a child for some time now, and there had been great rejoicing when it was found that the queen was pregnant. When the news had arrived that the queen's younger brother had been slain on the battlefield, there had been worries that some harm may come to the child, by means of the queen's grief, but fortunately, the queen had given birth to a healthy daughter, although she was rather small.  
  
King Ugdufin and Queen Tolduca had now the difficult job of naming their daughter, and what was likely to be their heir to the throne.  
  
Not all was joyful, however. A middleclass woman, named Dakdin, was far from pleased, and with her three sons, she meant to have vengeance on whoever was responsible for her present misery and hardship.  
  
This was the beginning of a story of epic proportions, with very much to do with the present war between the Great Harry Potter and the Terrible Lord Voldemort, although it might not be clearly seen at the start. *** And so, it came to be the day of the Princess' Naming Ceremony, with all who could come being there, in the Worship Hall, and all that could watch, watched on appliances similar to what is known as televisions to Muggles.  
  
"The mother and father have mutually agreed to name their child, a daughter, Daskuyin, and any that may have objections should speak out now, or never again. May you and your family, and all who you will ever care about, have the blessing shine forever on them. Seal now this joyful occasion with a kiss to remain with her perpetually."  
  
Both, the Queen and the King, lay a tender on their daughter's forehead, never realising the importance of her.  
  
Cheers ran through the crowd, tears of joy were shed, and many more kisses took place, before the night smiled on the royal family.  
  
And there, lay sleeping Daskuyin, between her father and her mother, with the innocence only a newborn baby could have, blissfully ignorant of what lay before the journey pf her life, a journey unlike most others. 


End file.
